ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Joanne World Tour/Development
Stage The stunning aesthetics of Lady Gaga’s Joanne World Tour gave many attendees goosebumps as the set and stage, built by TAIT, took over the entire arena. The full layout consisted of a very dynamic and kinetic main stage, three flying bridge platforms which double as projection displays, two satellite stages and an LED integrated b-stage. JTW Stage Sketche 001.jpg|Sketches JTW Stage Sketche 002.jpg The jaw-dropping 85 ft. wide main stage is fashioned with three automated lifts used for scenic props and staging equipment, in addition to, five performer wave lifts surrounded with LED video panels. The lifts transform the stage into several intricate looks throughout the show. Three of the five performer wave lifts are 17 ft. wide and sit side by side upstage. Parallel to the upstage performer wave lifts are two 50 ft. wide performer wave lifts. When moving in unison, all of the wave lifts appear as one massive lift that transforms into five different configurations: Flat, Elevated, Criss-Cross, Diagonal, and Staircase. The upstage performer wave lifts also move independently from the larger wave lifts forming four different movements: Flat, Elevated, Staircase, and Zig Zag. JTW Stage 007.jpg JTW Stage 008.jpg JTW Stage 010.jpg JTW Stage 009.jpg TAIT designed and manufactured three inflatable lighting pods which hang 60 ft. above the audience and house billboard-like, video projection displays. When not being used in billboard display mode, each video projection display descends 50 ft. below its lighting pod and converts into a 50 ft. long bridge platform giving Lady Gaga and her dancers a catwalk to travel on from the main stage to the satellite stages and to the multi-dimensional, LED lit b-stage at the other end of the arena. JTW Stage 001.jpg JTW Stage 002.jpg JTW Stage 004.jpg JTW Stage 005.jpg Additionally, TAIT custom designed the jagged, heart-shaped piano to match the b-stage’s neon aesthetics by furnishing it with 44 lasers constructed by Image Engineering, that shoot beams of vibrant colors through the arena with every single keystroke she plays. The shell of the piano is built out of a 1.25 inch acrylic, in addition to, a mixture of mirror and dichroic filmed polycarbonate fascia which amplifies her flashy laser show. JTW Stage 003.jpg JTW Stage 006.jpg Renderings JTW Renderings 001.png|Arena version JTW Renderings 002.png JTW Renderings 003.png JTW Renderings 004.png JTW Renderings 005.png JTW Renderings 006.png JTW Renderings 007.png|Stadium version JTW Renderings 008.png JTW Renderings 009.png JTW Renderings 010.png JTW Renderings 011.png JTW Renderings 012.png JTW Renderings 013.png JTW Renderings 014.png JTW Renderings 015.png Lighting Plots JTW Lighting Plots 001.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 002.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 003.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 004.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 005.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 006.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 007.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 008.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 009.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 010.jpg JTW Lighting Plots 011.jpg Visuals The tour, just like all the other Gaga tours has yet again a very impressive visual project. The tour contains of one intro, five video interludes and a different backdrop for each and every song performed. All the visuals were, just like Coachella, directed by Lobster Eye. They were all filmed and edited during the preperation for the tour. Exact dates are yet to be revealed. Intro For the intro, a purple screen with pink numbers show up, in which they are counting down until Gaga comes on stage to start the show with "Diamond Heart" contains stem from the song "Monster" where Gaga says: "Don’t call me Gaga" a few times during the intro until the countdown stops. "When Diamond Heart" starts, Gaga scream: "Call me Joanne!" Interludes The tour contains of five interludes, all directed and filmed by Lobster Eye, along with assistance from cinematographer Benjamin Kitchens, colorist Loren White and production company Loren + Vine: Car Film 001.jpg|'Car Film'|link=Car Film Rhino Film Still 005.jpg|'Rhino Film'|link=Rhino Film Backstage Film 001.jpg|'Backstage Film'|link=Oxygen Mask Film Trapped Film Still 002.jpg|'Trapped Film'|link=Trapped Film Drippy Face Film 002.png|'Drippy Face Film'|link=Paint Film Backdrops Just like every Gaga tour, every song on the Joanne World Tour got it’s own specially edited backdrop, they are projected on a screen during live performance. Rehearsals Lady Gaga and her band started rehearsing in late-June. Originally, rehearsals for the tour would start instantly after announcing the tour but due to Coachella rehearsals and A Star Is Born filming the plans got changed and Gaga and her team started rehearsing in late-June. Her dancers team though, started rehearsing after Coachella already considering they didn’t take part in A Star Is Born filming. Her band started rehearsing in June when Gaga was on holiday with boyfriend Christian Carino in Montauk. Gaga herself started rehearsing on either June 28, 2017 or June 29, 2017 as stated in some of her Instagram posts. The rehearsals started in May for her dancers and June for Gaga and her band. On July 11 insiders reported that Gaga was really walking behind schedule and had "a lot of catching up to do". This led to an announced Dive Bar Tour being cancelled. However, Gaga and her team thankfully managed to start the show without any problems or postponements in the way. The rehearsals took place in the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver, British Columbia where the tour would kick off. To make sure no one could leak any information regarding the tour, all the streets near the Pacific Coliseum where shut off, no one was allowed to get in without permission of Gaga and her team and they played really loud music surrounding the Coliseum to make sure nobody could hear any thing Gaga was singing. Broadcast and recording ".]] On November 19, 2017, Gaga performed "The Cure" live for the American Music Awards, from the tour stop at Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. This was the first televised performance of the song, and Gaga's second consecutive year performing at the American Music Awards. In addition, prior to performing "LoveGame", the show was put on hold to broadcast a live screening of the American Music Awards presentation for "Best Pop/Rock Female Artist" which Gaga won. The award was presented by three fans and her acceptance speech was broadcast live from the tour. On the January 31 and February 1, 2018 shows at the Arena Birmingham and Genting Arena in Birmingham, Gaga confirmed that the shows of these nights would be professionally recorded.No other confirmation has been given but Gaga has been seen heading to a post-production studio on March 16, 2018 alluding that it’s currently still being edited. Category:Joanne World Tour